1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates in general to a prosthesis implant for vertebra, and in particular to a prosthesis that is extensible in length.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are occasions when a vertebral body, which is a portion of the spine, must be removed because of disease, damage, or congenital deformation. In such case, a prosthesis can be inserted in place of the vertebral body that has been removed. Various types have been used in the past. However, there are shortcomings, such as difficulty in installing and securing the prosthesis in place.